It is contemplated that the hand held exerciser described herein will provide an exercising device which will serve not only those individuals desiring to develop muscles greater than average but will provide a device which functions to improve muscle tone and further will serve as a therapeutic device for persons who have suffered serious illness or injury or who are likely candidates therefor due to their physical condition or occupational working conditions or style of life.
Of the many devices presently available for exercise there are drawbacks in that they require a considerable period of time for each period, are considerably bulky and therefore are not compatible with regular transportation, require particular clothing or attire or may just require a particular space or area to perform the exercise. Another drawback is the fact that the devices that are available generally are designed for persons having a good degree of muscle tone at the outset and thus do not provide a device readily usable for persons in a weakened or out of shape condition.